


Playing Pretend

by pb_n_jammie



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, WELL I MEAN THEYRE A THING IN THIS FIC SO, also percy can hide his british accent, children's performer au, my problematic favs are the skinny twinks with the accents ok, note: i gotta write some migercy soon, percy is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_n_jammie/pseuds/pb_n_jammie
Summary: lol i thought it would be cute to make a party performer au bc i was projecting and they honestly would look the part so!!! here––––––––––––-------------------------------------------------------------------If you knew what it was like, you’d hear the high-pitched whining of little girls and boys at around 6pm telling their mommies and daddies that “Batman can’t leave!”, “Elsa has to stay with me!” And so and so. Children would be pulling your arms to themselves, crying or (worse,) begging you to sleep over for their birthday. You’d try to be the most polite, in-character version of a princess or superhero you could while dismissing them. It seems like the worst part of the job is always leaving the kids’ houses.In their cases, it is.





	Playing Pretend

If you knew what it was like, you’d hear the high-pitched whining of little girls and boys at around 6pm telling their mommies and daddies that “Batman can’t leave!”, “Elsa has to stay with me!” And so and so. Children would be pulling your arms to themselves, crying or (worse,) begging you to sleep over for their birthday. You’d try to be the most polite, in-character version of a princess or superhero you could while dismissing them. It seems like the worst part of the job is always leaving the kids’ houses.

 

In their cases, it is.

 

“Mommy pleeeaase can’t princess Tiana just be here for a bajillion more minutes?!” A 5 year-old screamed. “Yeah, I want Spi-man to stay, too!!!” Her twin brother exclaimed.

  
The mother of both kids kept trying to push away the actors while she awkwardly reasoned with her children. “I’m sorry, precious, but they have to go..! You have to go, don’t you?” She turned to the princess in desperation, who nodded politely (with an unnoticeable hint of nervousness in her eyes).

 

“I promise, darlin’, if I could stay, I would! I have to run my restaurant.” She turned to the little girl with a heartwarming expression, relieved she found a quick excuse.

 

The Marvel hero next to her nodded agreement, pretending to look at an imaginary watch on his wrist. “Yeah, I gotta fight some bad guys soon…!” He added, kneeling to the boy’s height. “But I promise, someday we can hang out again, okay?” Spidey ruffled the child’s hair, which got him a small smile in response.

 

Tiana lowered herself to the little girl, holding her hand. “And if your brother can play with Spiderman again, then we can read stories and sing together, too! How does that sound?”

 

The siblings calmed down (if not for the whole night, then at least for now,) as they nodded to the characters they looked up to the most. Surely, it was rude to whine at a superhero, let alone, a superhero AND a princess…! They sighed in defeat, and gave the adults sad smiles. “Okayyyy…”

 

Tiana and Spiderman smiled and hugged the two of them, proclaiming how much they’d miss them and wished they had a happy birthday. Only minutes later, the mother (poor woman, those kids were really energetic that day,) accompanied them out and gave them their payment, with tips for how well they handled her twins.

 

The performers thanked her and walked away from the house until they reached a car far from the house. As soon as they got in, they sighed in relief.

 

 

“That was exhausting,” the hero actor pulled away his mask, the awkward Brooklyn accent from before shifting back to the British accent it was used to.

 

“Tell me about it,” the princess performer pulled her gloves away and removed her headpiece, southern belle accent disappearing. “Three houses in a day, can you believe?”

 

He chuckled, fluffing up his red hair in the car mirror. “I’ve done four, Brenda,” he bragged. “I’m used to that kind of exhaustion.”

 

“Well, it was fun hanging out with Peter Parker and not Percy Patterson, for once,” Brenda remarked, reaching for a sling bag under her seat through her gown and looking for the key.

Percy gasped in mock offense. “Well! It was much more fun hanging out with a princess of Maldonia than with my girlfriend, mind you!”

 

She laughed, “Whatever, can we just find a place to get out of this dress? I am sweating.” the girl pulled the stiff bun out of her hair and tied it back into a ponytail after starting the car.

 

“Okay, fine. But we’re not leaving it–“  
“–in the back with the other hoops, I know.”

 

Percy smiled as the both of them left the neighborhood.

 

Maybe the best part about their jobs was how the children looked up to them so much, or how much they’d get to feel like kids again, but sometimes, unwinding and slipping out of the costume is nicer than playing pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally searched up if you can sit in a car wearing a hooped skirt for this please dont ignore me


End file.
